Intertwined
by haupetals
Summary: "When you love someone, they become apart of who you are. They're in everything you do." Various one-shots and au's focusing on the relationship of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz.
1. mine

**A/N: And I return! After.. two months. Sorry, life got busy and my laptop broke, but that didn't keep me from writing! I have quite a few stories for you all, don't worry. Thank you all so much for the reviews, feedback, and support for _The Right Reason_** **, you're totally stellar people!**

 **I'm going to stick to oneshots for now until I become comfortable with multi-chaptered fics, so this is going to be a collection of Starco oneshots, drabbles, whatever you call them, etc. I hope you find solace and enjoyment in them since this hiatus is currently killing us all lmao.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, here's the first installment. Tell me what you think, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**

 _I do not own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil or its characters. All rights go to Disney._

* * *

"Marco's waiting.." The serpent taunted and Star's grip on her wand tightened. Her eyes darted to her best friend, whose expression matched her own, pale with fear and desperation.

"Star.." Marco's trembling voice sounded from under the glass case that was closing into his body. The princess tensed and stared at her wand, her heart thudding in her ears. She brought the wand to her lips without any other second thoughts as she prepared to perform the whispering spell. The sound of her heartbeat mixed in with a slow symphony of sickening crunches, making her stop entirely.

She was too late. The heirloom fell from her fingers.

Star dared to raise her gaze fleetingly to see dark, crimson liquid blossoming and staining the glass. She looked away, clutching her sides as she caved into herself. Wailing sounds she never thought were possible tumbled from her mouth and she fell to her knees, tears streaming from her wide eyes.

"Oh, Princess Butterfly, you said so yourself," Toffee chuckled as he clicked the button again and Star gasped wildly in between her sobs. The glass case raised. She squeezed her eyes shut, sparing herself from the sight of his mangled body. Cold fingers clasped her throat and dragged her to her feet.

Star closed her eyes, keeping her trembling mouth shut as the monster's claws dug into her neck, drawing blood.

" **Love is never the answer.** "

Despite having closed her eyes, Toffee's yellow slits bore into the back of her mind as her lungs began to collapse. Yet only one name brushed off her lips as she began to fade.

* * *

"Marco!" A twenty two year old Star cried out, sitting straight up in her bed, her chest heaving with relentless gasps and sobs. Her bright blue eyes were ample circles as she raked her fingers through her blonde hair, close to ripping it out.

The figure laying next to her shifted and Marco sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Star..?" He mumbled, and Star flinched, meeting her husband's now worried gaze, bags under his doe brown eyes. The blonde attempted a wobbly smile. It twisted into a grimace.

"M-Marco, I-" Star spoke in between sniffs and hiccups, relief hitting her like the plague. Marco pulled her into his arms without her having to say another word. She cried into his chest, her fingers curling around his t-shirt securely. Marco rubbed small circles into her back, his face buried in her hair.

She listened to his heartbeat, slow and soft, trying to convince herself that he was _here and breathing_. Yet the severe image of his blood reappeared in her mind and she only continued to tremble even more.

After a few minutes, Star pulled away, only to rest her forehead against his, her arms still firmly wrapped around him.

"What was the dream about?" Marco whispered, his chestnut eyes searching her red rimmed ones, still rubbing her back comfortingly. She sniffed, averting her eyes. "Star..?"

" _You_ , I lost you," Star whimpered, her face twisting into a pained expression. Marco frowned, his heart twisting at the sight. He could hardly stand it whenever she was upset. The brunette pulled her even closer, so close that she decided to scoot onto his lap. Breathing in and out deeply to calm herself down, Star loosened her grip on his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

She was still scarred from everything, haunted with memories of him almost dying in front of her countless times, the day she stormed Ludo's castle being one of them.

"In-instead of me destroying the w-wand, at Ludo's castle, y-you were crushed under that glass case. You died. Toffee killed you," Star stammered, hiding her face into the curve of his shoulder, breathing in his cinnamon, clean linen scent. "It was so real to me..I-I just freaked out." In response, Marco kissed the side of her face soothingly, holding her as tightly as she clung to him.

"Hey, it's okay," Marco murmured, a compassionate look on his face, leaning back against the propped pillows with her still in his arms. "It was just a dream, I'm still breathing," He assured and Star exhaled, finally calming, her body relaxing into his embrace.

"Okay," Star pulled away from the nape of his neck, sighing tiredly, only grinning weakly when he smiled at her lovingly. There was a pause and the blonde held a look of such deep fondness that Marco's heart fluttered. She gently cradled his face in her hands.

Ease flooded through her senses as she stared at his adorably flustered and _alive_ face. "I wouldn't be able to be truly happy without you, Marco Diaz, I hope you know that," Star huffed defiantly, tangling her legs with his as she snuggled back into his chest, sliding her hands up his shirt. Marco chuckled. Star smiled softly at the feeling of the sound rumbling in his chest.

"I hope that you know, Star _Diaz_ , that I wouldn't be truly happy without you either, and I'm not going anywhere," Marco kissed the top of her head, brushing his fingers through her sunlit hair, and Star sighed in content, sinking into him, tracing her fingertips up and down his sides absentmindedly.

They stayed that way, smiles remaining even as peaceful sleep welcomed them. At least until Star got cold and had to sleepily pull the covers over them.

She grinned, snorting at Marco's slightly open mouth in sleep and kissed him gently. He smiled softly against her lips.

"Mm..love you," The brunette muttered, only half awake. Star pulled away, brushing her nose against his before resting back on his chest, nestling into it.

"I love you too," She whispered and glanced up at him again, his composed expression returning as Marco drifted back to sleep. Star beamed giddily to herself as she settled back into him, blissful feelings blossoming in her stomach with the reassuring knowledge that he was _hers_.

No one would ever take him away from her, not ever.


	2. lights

**A/N ;**

 **Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys are totally radical. (If you want, you can call me Rea, pronounced as ray.) This next chapter.. I know, I know what you're thinking. "Rea, Christmas was a month ago!" Yes, this is a Christmas one shot, shoot me, I'm guilty as charged. But I'm posting it anyways. I'll try to watch my timing next time. Also, I have a few things in the works I'd like to mention so you all don't think I haven't been doing anything.**

 **I'm working on a slightly altered Avatar The Last Airbender AU, a Fantasy-ish/Medieval AU, my take on the Starco kids, and lots more. My inbox is open for any requests with these two dorks. Stay tuned!**

* * *

 _ **SonicELITE:**_ **I can't tell you how happy I am to see your review! Thank you! Hopefully this update was soon enough, its so hard for me to get around to it.**

 ** _the skeptic potato_ : I KNOW RIGHT? Gotta love that domestic Starco! Thank you so so much!**

 _ **flowersforfanfics:**_ **D'awe, you. Thanks a ton for being so supportive. I love ya!**

 _ **deadshoot12345:**_ **Those feels are just too much sometimes, huh? Thank you, though, pal!**

 _ **IDC1314:**_ **THANKS CHUM BUDDY FRIEND DUDE BRO.**

* * *

 _I do not own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil or its characters. All rights go to Disney._

* * *

The seventeen year old groaned, stomping into his room as his girlfriend did the same, only into her room across his. Marco huffed tiredly, taking a weary sip of his sweet hot cocoa, raising his eyebrows when he heard the signature slam of Star's bedroom door.

" _Yeah_ , she's pissed," Marco shook his head, distracting himself by staring at the snow whirling outside his window in soft flutters.

He hated it more than anything when they fought, but this time, Star was just being plain unreasonable. She had insisted on decorating the Diaz home with lights earlier in the week, and Marco promised they would today. Then it rained and froze over and _snowed_. The roof was way too slippery to even stand on, much less walk on!

Marco tried to explain this to Star, he tried to convince her that it wasn't safe, but she shrugged it off. He didn't stop trying, and Star _had_ to get mad at his pestering, and yelled that they could handle it, but if he preferred to be a 'safety grinch' this year, then she wasn't stopping him. Marco rubbed at his eyes.

He knew there was more to Star's frustration, he just didn't know what. When he glanced out his window again, a string of multicolored holiday lights hit the glass as they were lowered. Marco's eyes widened, knowing exactly who was up on the roof, creating small tremors wherever she tentatively stepped.

" _Ohhh no_ ," Marco hissed through his teeth while he rushed to get on his black winter coat—if Star got hurt, he would never forgive himself for it. He frantically fumbled with his red scarf. Paling, he heard her squeal of surprise as she slipped off the side, her body wrapped in blinking Christmas lights as she flew past his window.

"STAR!" He screamed while she fell down, struggling to pry open the jammed window. Marco eventually slid it open and popped his head out, seeing Star hanging a few feet from the ground, rolled up like a burrito in glimmering lights, struggling to escape her holiday decorated prison.

"Star, are you okay?!" Marco cried. Star stopped squirming and laughed, embarrassed.

"Yeah man! Super! Just...hanging around," Star called up. "Do you think you could help me out though, buddy?" Marco sighed in relief.

"I'll be right down," Marco said, shutting the window and heading out the front door.

Marco carefully walked out in the fluffy snow to meet his swaying, upside-down girlfriend. She locked her sheepish gaze with his and her eyes narrowed, cheeks puffing out in response to his lame attempt at stifling a snort at her appearance. They were face to face once Marco reached her, him being upright and her hanging upside-down.

"You don't even have to say it," Star grumbled at his grin, and Marco gently tugged at her blinking restraints. "I know that you were right and I was wrong." Marco's toothy smile turned light-hearted.

"Nah, I'm just happy you're alright and safe," Marco hummed, pecking the tip of her nose, making her hearts glow crimson. "After all, I'm the safety grinch, right?" A guilty looking Star grimaced, shaking her head.

"No, no," The princess squirmed after a moment of awkward silence while Marco tried to figure out how to get her down. "I'm sorry..about calling you a grinch, and me overreacting, and just..us fighting." She averted her eyes. "I hate it when we fight—especially about something as silly as putting up a few lights." Star laughed impassively, but her expression still bore a heap of self-reproach.

Marco's heart twisted at her expression and he stopped untangling her for a moment, affectionately placing a hand on her face. Star's glance hesitantly flickered to his. "I'm sorry too..but I have a feeling this isn't only about the lights huh?"

Star pressed her lips into a thin line. Marco knew his assumption was correct.

"It's..it's just that.." Her voice was shaking and he listened intently while finding the last wire to untangle to get her down. "This m-might be my last Christmas with you, before I go back...and I don't want to go and you've been so busy with school and karate—I want to make the most of the time we h-have together—" Star stammered, rambling.

She was cut short when she felt Marco's pleasant lips upon hers. With a dreamy sigh, she kissed him as fervently as possible.

His eyes were still fluttered shut, but Marco managed to yank a certain strand of lights with his free hand. Star yelped as they broke apart, tumbling into his ready and waiting arms.

Marco's breath was uneven—despite having kissed his girlfriend a handful of times, the euphoric feeling of her lips against his always left him flustered.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy," Marco mumbled, setting her down on her feet.

Right as her pink snow boots hit the ground, Star tackled him in a tight hug. She had buried her face into his chest, greedily inhaling his cinnamon-linen scent that always seemed to calm her as she did so.

Marco leaned into her, closing his eyes, absorbing her warmth. "But," He left a whisper in the bare skin of Star's neck that sent unholy shivers down her spine. "..just because I thought it wasn't safe enough to deck the house in Christmas lights doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you."

Marco gave her a reassuring squeeze and a lump formed in his throat at the small muffled sob of relief from Star. "I love you, and I _always_ want to spend time with you."

"Okay," Star laughed weakly, her arms in a death grip around Marco's torso. She raised her face, smiling at him sweetly. In a rather swift and selfish move, not that Star minded, he closed the space between them.

Star sighed against his persisting mouth as his fingers slid through her sunlit hair lovingly. The brunette tilted his head to get more of her and pulled her lower lip with his own. She giggled breathlessly at his eagerness, and gave him one more long and passionate kiss. The princess pulled away, brushing her mouth across the underside of Marco's jaw. This time Marco was left laughing faintly.

"Let's go make the most of our time together inside, okay? I'm freezing." Star's smile was so dazzling it left Marco dumbly nodding after her as she dragged him back into the warm house.

It turned out to be Star's last Christmas there after all, but it was a Christmas well spent with the one she loved, and there would be many more Christmases with him to come.


	3. hogsmeade (hp au)

hogsmeade (harry potter au)

 _author's notes at the end._

* * *

Any Hogwarts student knew Star Butterfly was preferable of the two, not that Marco minded. There was a reason Star was so loved. She was an optimist, straightforward, and while he was also an optimist, he was hesitant. She was powerful, he was mediocre.

Nevertheless, if his mediocre self could get the most powerful witch of their age to smile, he would be content.

* * *

 _I do not own Star vs. The Forces of Evil or its characters. All rights go to Disney and Daron Nefcy._

* * *

Marco barreled into the Gryffindor common room, the crinkles of the blank brown sheet in his fingers muffled by his erratic pants. His chestnut eyes skimmed the room, a blur of crimson and gold until they landed on Ferguson and Epona immersed in their game of Wizard's Chess. The fifteen year old wizard walked towards them, unable to keep the question from rolling off his tongue. "Where's Star?"

Ferguson glanced up from the board with Epona, who turned and eyed Marco (as usual) in apparent disgust. "Did you run all the way from Yvgeny's? You look like hell!"

Pressing his lips into an impatient line, Marco hesitantly met Epona's disapproving gaze. "Do _you_ know where Star is?"

Epona inhaled. Marco prepared himself for a crushing insult about his stamina. Yet, a worried expression crossed her cocoa-toned face as she jabbed her thumb behind her. "She's up there." Up the winding staircase and bathed in the winter morning, Marco caught wild strands of sunlit-blonde hair. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, thanks!" Marco straightened, his stare still fixed on Star's slumped figure sitting on the large windowsill. Epona shrugged, facing the game, her groan in response to Ferguson's next move sounding behind Marco's retreating figure. He raced up the stairs, vigorously out of breath by the time he reached her.

Star's robes were wrinkled in her slouching form, her ice eyes resolute on the snowdrifts flitting outside. She held her laurel wand in between her fingers, absentmindedly tracing shapes with gentle spells in the fog on the window. Marco relaxed and sat down in front of her. He hugged his knees, staring at the snowfall. The remnant of brisk winter air softly danced against the side of his arm.

"Hi Marco," Star attempted to smile. Marco appreciated the gesture and he smiled in return.

"Hey Star."

Marco Diaz was no braggart, but his best friend certainly was _the best_. Not to mention the most beautiful. Blue eyes enveloped in thick lashes, long blonde hair cascading down her back (often held back by an ebony headband), the lightest of freckles splashing across her slight-pointed nose - yes, Marco felt dull in comparison when things came to Star Butterfly. His messy brown hair always had to be combed to make it look somewhat presentable; the spot at the corner of his eye looked more like a mole than a beauty mark, and his chestnut eyes were now and then sagged due to self-induced stress.

Any Hogwarts student knew she was preferable of the two, not that Marco minded. There was a reason Star was so loved. She was an optimist, straightforward, and while he was also an optimist, he was hesitant. She was powerful, he was mediocre.

Nevertheless, if his mediocre self could get the most powerful witch of their age to smile, he would be content.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for Hogsmeade?" Star huffed, her eyebrows knit together in envy. Star and Marco had gone together to bustling wizard-town near Hogwarts the previous year, and Star _adored_ it.

She looked forward to every trip their class made with overwhelming heaps of enthusiasm. However, when she caught Jeremy Birnbaum, Marco's arch-Slytherin-nemesis (even though he _was_ as short as a goblin), gossiping and making fun of her best friend in rather crude and vulgar remarks, she hexed him and sent him to the hospital wing for an entire month. Everyone knew Jeremy was being overdramatic and that he deserved what he got. However, Star's wand was known for being very forceful in emotional situations. Headmaster Glossaryck let it slide with a lecture, but Star's mother, the Ministress of Magic, forbid her from visiting Hogsmeade the following year as a punishment for being too reckless. Personally, Marco felt that the blame rested upon his shoulders. Star _did_ hex Jeremy because of him, after all. Now, Star was forced to stay behind, cooped up in these school walls, while her class got to experience Hogsmeade without her.

Marco abominated any situation in which Star was upset. And that meant _any_ situation – ever. He couldn't parade around in Hogsmeade without his best friend by his side! That seemed so..so _completely_ out of the question! So, Marco Diaz found a solution. He excitedly fiddled with the blank map, trying hard to suppress the wide smile threatening to form upon his lips.

Pulling out his wand from the swishing pockets of his robe, Marco tapped the center of the parchment, whispering, " _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._ " Star leaned forward instantly, nearly bumping foreheads against Marco, cerulean eyes alight. Her mouth assembled into a ridiculously surprised 'o'.

Mahogany ink bled across the page, the title forming and becoming "The Marauders Map!" Star whispered. She clapped her hands over her beaming mouth, meeting Marco's warm brown eyes that started to crinkle with his chuckle at her reaction.

The two students opened it curiously, their eyes following the blotted footsteps that painted Hogwarts' halls. "Wow.." They hummed in unison, snorting afterwards.

" _Marcoo_ , how did you manage to get this?!" The blonde witch demanded. "The last time I heard, Janna had it."

Marco's grin turned squeamish, his face paling.

Star's eyes widened. "Pegasus feathers, what did she make you _do?_ "

He closed his eyes firmly. "I'd rather not say."

She placed a comforting arm around his shoulders while her own shook with laughter. "What's the Marauders Map got to do with me getting ready for Hogsmeade anyways?" Star asked in between giggles, her face falling afterwards at the reminder of her forbiddance. Marco recovered from the traumatic memory, biting his lip.

"Well…I know you stole the invisibility cloak from your mom and brought it to Hogwarts –"

Star lifted her nose in a refined manner. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about – "

"Don't deny it," Marco grinned, raising an eyebrow at her quivering expression of indignance. "You did." She grinned back momentarily, affirming his deduction.

"Anyways," Marco continued, "You have an invisibility cloak, and now.." He put the map in her hands after clearing it with a _'mischief managed'_. "You have a map showing the ins and outs of the _entire_ school. _Even the secret ones._ " Star inhaled, gazing at the parchment tentatively.

He stood up onto the winding steps, pocketing his hands, watching his best friend with intent.

It only took a few seconds. It seemed like years. Star's expression was unreadable as she stared at the map, and Marco was concerned for a moment. Did she not want his help? Star was generally unpredictable. But she leapt to her feet, her eyes shining with tears.

Her arms were wrapped snugly around him in seconds. Waves of her homely vanilla scent welcomed him, and Marco felt an odd feeling growing in his chest once she buried her face in the curve of his neck.

"Marco! Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ " She blubbered. He could see the soft snowfall outside in a blur of iridescent white. All he could _feel_ was _her._ That peculiar feeling grew in intensity, Marco nearly lost his breath. All he could do was smile like an idiot, pull her in by the waist, and enjoy that perfect moment.

Unfortunately for Marco Diaz, all perfect things only lasted for about ten seconds. Fifteen, if he was lucky.

Star pulled away, her beam more brilliant than her namesake. She punched his shoulder lovingly. (Marco was a strong kid, or at least he liked to think so, but _bloody hell,_ that hurt). "I can't believe you're encouraging me to sneak around and break about twenty rules from the school handbook."

"Twenty-eight, actually," He counted.

"Regardless!" She winked and nudged his side. "I'm a _baaad_ influence on _youuu!_ "

Marco's nose scrunched up in disgust and he pushed her away, playfully, towards the girls' dormitories. "Get outta here! Go get ready if you want me to buy you a chocolate frog!"

He was beginning to think that maybe twenty-eight broken rules on Star's record would be a bad idea.

Star giggled in an eager scramble to her room. Before she closed the door, however, a fond smile dressed her lips from the top of the stone stairs. A fond smile, in fact, that was for him, and only him. "..Marco? Thanks again," She chirped, practically overflowing with delight.

Marco's knees felt weak. A grin was plastered on his face, one that stretched from ear to ear. "Of course."

Her door clicked shut.

You know what? Who cared about rules? Mediocre Marco Diaz got Star to cheer up, he got her to _smile!_ He sighed happily and rubbed his cheek, walking down to the common room in a daze.

Well done, Diaz. Mission accomplished.

* * *

 _to be continued (?)._

* * *

 **an ; its been a while! lots of happenings kept me from writing oneshots, the main thing being _writers block,_ but its all over! and i return with my hogwarts au! i really want to make an arc or even a separate story with this, but i wanted your feedback! as far as i know, there hasn't been a legitimate hogwarts au yet, so i was interested in taking a stab at it! **

**they're fourth years in this chapter! in my opinion, they're both in gryffindor. ferguson and pony head (epona) are here too, but i'm thinking i might change their house placement if i end up writing something official .. who knows! star's wand is a laurel wand with unicorn hair (springy!), and marco's wand is a cedar wand with dragon heartstring (unyielding). star is pure-blood, and marco is muggle born, and that's all i want to share with you for now. if you want to know more or if you have any questions, pm me or drop a review! tell me what you think!**

 **congrats if you read my little schpeel here haha! thanks for reading. reviews or follows or favorites help a lot! have a great week!**

* * *

 _SonicELITE-_ thanks so much for the encouragement! i hope your melted heart has healed by now!

 _SARA-_ oh man, sara, i actually snorted when i read this, i'm flattered, honestly, that you'd fangirl to this extent! i'm so glad you liked the last chapter! love ya and by the way, your art is incredible. keep it UP my dude!

 _MaFx98-_ awwww thanks a bunch! i'm so glad you enjoyed them. and i'm sorry i left for a little while, but i'm definitely back now! no worries about the grammar mistakes, your English is excellent!

 _altruisticdorito-_ i totally took this into consideration, i'm just worried if i wrote a lemon, i'd TOTALLY butcher it lmao! but sometime in the future, i'll try it just for you, you're one of my avid readers of my fanfictions, so of course i'd consider your request! i'll try to figure something out! thank you so much for holding me to such a flatteringly high standard!

 _lexi1220-_ thank you!


End file.
